


Dingle Ron paul Vee three: Stories from the void

by Artificialboy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angie doesn't have bitch insurance, Cream, Multi, according to the generator, amami pisses on everyone, blue ketchup, hungry gay bees, saihara is a chair, slurp slurp television, the author is hard, tumblr cherries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artificialboy/pseuds/Artificialboy
Summary: Using a prediction text generator and a lot of weird smut, these fuckin' weird ass stories were given birth.We're all going to hell, and I can't wait to see you all there. :)





	1. Tumblr Cherries and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly idfk

The detective was moaning quietly. “Rantaro tumblr cherries~!" he felt really fucking hot. Nagito masturbated to him but someone else came before he could do it on the bloody shoes.

Kaede wanted to help but she was suffering the cream that was created in Oma's house when he kissed Iruma. Uhm... that disgust.  
“shuichi shuichi shuichi shuichi shuichi shuichi shuichi wow " B seesaw stab.

Panties kept attacking Kiibo, “Kokichi it's a holy neck " Kokichi swallowed thickly, “ something on the bed wasn't fucking nobody, a someone in this ass should fix " 

"Kiibo looks distracted and pissed?" Kaede killed her dog.

"You can't fuck it like a drum, Atua sucks dick " Amami's leg and Saihara cramped from imagining his dick finger.

"Slurp that dick kokichi" seesaw somehow fingers the locker of open angles. He says something to Rantaro "you lay so gay you're kinda long omigod." Kiibo swallowed a big expensive kinky gay potato. Kaito's ears were harassing Akamatsu... "That's gross like piss erection but I will buy your house."

Kokichi laughed away, gripping his fleshy dick and kinda fleshy tumblr. “Shuichi watch me juggle them balls in my vagina."

Shuichi cried, "Papi my mouth was a combination of dick and selfish pee." Maki flew into the ass, mumbling and keeping a hand on Kaito's dick. He looks up Maki's leg to see Kaede’s chest... That's embarrassing.

Rantaro kissed everyone but only Kaede tasted of tumblr cherries, "Yum yum in my leg ass." their cream completely  mixed. It was heaven already but someone else got jealous. That someone was probably but maybe not exactly possibly by chance the person who was an owner of heavy red Saihara.

"Shuichi bed now." cum started leaving his dick and he giggled. ( Saihara was losing it already ) Kaito licked the detective peepee, "no gay you're kinda fucking hot." Shuichi should've sent a sympathy smile but this was his bro hoe so he instead jerked off once for the male. Maki gently glued his dick to the ceiling as Punishment. " you got a big forehead and i won't admit it but it was really fucking -" "holy kinky seesaw!" Korekiyo pushed Maki gently into a pit of moaning Kiibos.

She stopped suddenly but... That's bloody cum ( wet ) 

kokichi swallowed rantaro, harassing his shoulder ( the exposure was grinding against his pants ) " kiibo keep your hand away from hard relationships " Kiibo merely rolled his eyes and went back to ass cheeks.

Kaede would put herself in front of Rantaro's hot cock "i’m right here daddy let's kink accidentally?"

"you know what keep grinding against amami if you want locker panties" sounded good enough to him but only quietly. Saihara whined, causing shivers to cut akamatsu and melt nagito to shifty juice "bend over this natural bed so I can drink ouma"

shuichi obnoxiously kept attacking his hot panting shaking boy toy. "bitch vagina toilet" moaned kokichi while reading his book about humid cream.

Kiibo was burning off ( wet ) he put a hand on his lap and melted amami's ears.

Angie screamed, " so disappointing omigod my pussy stabbed korekiyo "  
Korekiyo didn't believe it; was heaven already seesaw thrusting? He felt a hand on his dick.. atua would never ever accept ketchup marriage. “angie your panties were fairly desperate." Angie pissed more awkwardly, "so you're kinda sick and i don't have bitch insurance... Yeah maybe we should sex and cream? Atua and i have never had erection " 

Kokichi was very interested in yugio cards, "slurp that desperate ceiling within thickly intricate tongue" 

situation suddenly got even better when amami jokingly covered everyone in his cold dick finger piss.

THE END


	2. The very wet funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral. It is wet. 
> 
> slurp slurp television.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo owowo it's your favorite sinner back at it again with another cursed generator fic,  
> don't forget to smash that kudos button for more awesome minecraft lets pla- I mean for more hellish generator fics (Baked fresh in satan's flaming armpit.)

"shuichi should've sent his foot to kentucky" kokichi swallowed a holy peepee. His hand was on his eyes and he was vewy vewy unable to register for a club penguin account.  
  "you fucking faggekr thats not culture it's senseless cum slurping" Mikan and maki screeched from the bed.  
Shuichi rubbed his dick in blue ketchup, "So disappointing" and even more salami falls to the ground.  
Kokichi attacked shuuichi and stuffed his hand up into his cold tumblr. "o shit" cockichi screeched" you got a big asshole xddd" shuichi cried piss but only kaede would see it. But she was too fucking hot to grasp his literature.  
kaeade busted into rantaro's house and hoped for yugio cards, "papi my kitty wuss puss wants baby juice" A kinky scream erupted from the smelly fridge. "bend over while I slurp my eyes" Avacado man muttered, breathing in the ground.

Meanwhile, panties kept spilling over, and nagito noticed. He moved his hand away from bad catchphrases and and licked the bed... Yeah. "somehow it is extremely soft and covered with homogaysexual physics"  
shuichi rubbed everyone's tummy, whispering "kiibo looks hungry as frick" Everyone but kiiboob shuddered in circular agreement. Kokichi thrusted a big bagel up Kiibo's gay ass. "slurp slurp television" Kiibo splattered cream on kokichi's chest defiantly, "no" The grape boy undid his pants and angrily whipped robo with his big pp lol. "you know that my russian philosophy is extremely genius" Junko clapped.  
Rantarowo and fleshy kaeade-chan were pressed together and didn't agree with soft cherries. “gonta stab rantaro" gonta stabbed rantaro. "gonta dislike big forehead babies" Amami then cried, and his ear got jealous. Kayayday would never ever accept the ending of the bee movie now. Avacado's eyes were barely open enough to see kaede’s leaking shaft- wait what? "Kaede you have a very adorable tongue." he licked a titty and died.

A very wet funeral was held for mr green man.

His dick finger was set gently on his lap by kaito. "This is so sad Kiibo play buzz buzz ass fingers" Kiibo swallowed tennis. The whole sport. His humour felt prickly.  
"i loved him but only shuuichi can be daddy, his pp is mine." kayayday started to melt.  
Kokichi laughed, "so sweet! Jk. This is extremely dried out and gross ell em ay oh" Mikan then set the dead body on fire, "Big cream on my titties" everyone wanted korekiyo in their mouth. Salami was still falling onto the babies. And with that, the funeral was over.

"i love dishonored" screamed kokichi. Monokuma opened his hand to reveal the actual gayme dishonored, "yum yum lol hahahaha" cockichi was not amused, he stole all the air and pushed kaito.  
"Lightning mcqueer got hot" kay-toe senpai quietly giggled and then slowly opened his tummy. Kaito’s soft bloody peepee attacked him and he was probably high ok.  
"This is not xd, but it is extremely dinosaur lightning." Kiibo muttered, and licked three hungry gay bees.  
Suddenly, a loud moan came from the closet.  
"you can't appreciate the depths of despair juice if you don't jack off to people who dislike nagito" This is why Junko is not invited to the christmas party. (Nagito was very beautiful, but this was a lie to kiiboob.) Junko tackled Nagayto to the ground, "ding dong" unsteady fingers grasped for hope, but there was only egg. "there is no holy erection" soft nipples became fairly solid. Saihara was a chair.

Everyone would soon start moaning quietly into the void. I am hard.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions as far as songs/fics to put into the generator fic, feel free to share!


End file.
